


Comfort and Lost Homes

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Swearing, death and blood are mentioned but not prominent or described, demon kihyun, everyone is a fictional creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Every one of them has some feeling about their past homes, and Kihyun usually comforts them. Sometimes, though, he’s the one who needs the comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152986588475

There’s an odd feeling of discomfort that comes with seeing demons and their spaces, when you’re no longer welcome in there. Kihyun can’t help the stiffness of his movements or the frown on his face when he passes by place he used to be a part of.

It’s hard not to notice this change in mood, even for those of his friends who don’t know much about demon’s. Even more so, Hyunwoo is very aware of it, understanding and reacting similarly when he sees spaces made for angels.

Kihyun tends to take care of the others, the one they turn to for their own problems when it comes to their loss of home. Though they don’t forget that Kihyun himself has lost the place he used to call as much, they sometimes forget he needs comfort too. Being cast out may not have actively made his life worse, but he’d spend his entire life around other demons, only to suddenly not be welcome. There’s bound to be some remaining want to be a part of it.

 

There are many different feelings about past homes that exist within the residence of their apartment.

Hyunwoo misses the feeling of angel space, but doesn’t miss the other angels. Doesn’t misses the hatred of demons and the false assumption among angels that angels are inherently better than them. Sometimes, when they’re on their own, Hyunwoo and Kihyun share tales of angels and demons with each other, mocking the ideals they lived surrounded by and just how wrong they turned out the be. Just how far from the ideals presented to them, they ended up.

“They’d throw a fit if they saw how we are living now.” Kihyun laughs.

“Angel and Demon, sharing a house with a bunch of other non-humans. What a life we live.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t talk about a former home, doesn’t talk about people or family. His life before Kihyun knew him hardly goes discussed. One time, and only one, Hyungwon curled up next to Kihyun on the couch, breathed out a heavy sigh and told Kihyun of his home. Of a tree given to him by the closest thing to family a plant spirit can have, and how it was meant to be his home. How it was meant to grow with him though his entire life, and how it burned to the ground. Hyungwon says he misses the forest and Kihyun doesn’t know how to comfort that.

“I like it here, I like all of you, but I don’t feel completely right, living like this.” Hyungwon sighs, closes his eyes. “I wouldn’t go back, but sometimes I wish I would.”

“You wouldn’t go back?”

“I _do_ like it here.” Hyunwon shrugs. “I said as much already.”

 

Kihyun expects something similar from Hoseok, being that they’re both plant spirits, but the only time Hoseok brings up his own past it’s dismissive. He doesn’t miss the forest, doesn’t miss his life living like a normal plant spirit. Hoseok doesn’t seem to care that he’s living more like a human than a spirit ever would normally. Tells Kihyun that he doesn’t. It’s also only once, that Kihyun sees him admit there’s any negative feeling within him about how he’s living.

“I don’t miss it. Any of the ways I’m ‘supposed’ to be living, I don’t miss them. That… worries me.” Hoseok sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “I’m worried something is wrong with me.”

“Something is wrong with everyone. You’re not wrong for wanting to live like this.” Kihyun places a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, a small attempt at comfort.

 

Jooheon’s past is a difficult subject. Especially for Kihyun, who was so used to seeing human souls be lead into the afterlife, to live with one who’s stuck in place makes it hard to ask. He’s stuck in the place he used to live, when he was alive, and Kihyun can’t help but wonder if Jooheon would rather his family still lived there, even if- as a ghost- he wouldn’t be able to speak to them.

“This place is the only one I’ve lived in,” Jooheon pauses, choosing his words, “I’m glad it’s not the same as when I was alive. If my family was still here, if the paint or the couch or the table hadn’t changed, I don’t think I could stay sane. Seeing how much changed, I know my life affected something.”

“That’s… surprisingly well put.” Kihyun wraps an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders. “You’re the only human soul that’s ever had any impact on me, if that means anything.”

 

It was, among their housemates, common knowledge that Minhyuk’s past was a world of people that thought less of him. A place of werewolves where someone who wasn’t ‘purebred’ wasn’t good enough, and one where Minhyuk’s mother was human, leaving him to be that ‘not good enough’ to them. Minhyuk doesn’t talk about it much, outside of when he’s in a specific state of mind, but at some point every one of them had heard it. So Kihyun isn’t surprised that Minhyuk comes to him with a simple question.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“What doesn’t?”

“That I’m not what other werewolves wanted. Nobody outside of their tiny world cares, do they? I’ve been caught up in it for no reason, haven’t I?” Minhyuk sighs, drops down next to Kihyun and buries his face in Kihyun’s arm.

“At least _we_ don’t care.”

 

In a similar vein, Changkyun holds the same dislike of the place he grew up. Vampires thinking he was less than he should be, something he’s openly glad to be away from. Unlike Minhyuk, Changkyun is pretty consistent in how often he talks about how terrible a community of vampires is. Kihyun is never surprised to find Changkyun comparing things to his old life. It’s more surprising to hear him say anything positive about that life.

“I never want to go back,” He prefaces, “but I sort of miss it?”

“You don’t have to want something back to miss it.” Kihyun shrugs. “It’s okay.”

“I just… knew there was no chance of hurting anyone there. Living here still scares me.”

“You’re not hurting anyone here either.”

 

Due to being the one they usually went to when it came to problems- followed by Hyunwoo- they also tended to forget that Kihyun himself had a life before meeting them that he was no longer able to be a part of. Even if he doesn’t actually want to be. They tended to forget that, at times, he too wanted comfort.

Still, the tension in Kihyun’s form when he comes home- door slamming behind him- makes them immediately ready to do just that. Kihyun sighs, drops onto the couch, and makes a vague attempt to throw takeout boxes onto the table in front of him. Minhyuk, sitting on the other side of the couch, blinks at him before trying to keep the boxes from sliding onto the floor.

“Are you okay?”

“Just fantastic.” The lie is so obvious, Minhyuk visibly flinches. In careful motions- like he’d been scolded and was hoping to be forgiven- Minhyuk sits next to Kihyun and places a hand on his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Clearly.” Jooheon’s voice startles Minhyuk- who himself has become tense- but Kihyun doesn’t even look up. “Do you need a hug? I’ve got hugs for days, man, and I’m a touch starved ghost.”

‘I don’t need a hug.” Kihyun opens his arms, despite his words, and it takes all his effort for Minhyuk not to laugh. It’s not the time. When Jooheon floats over, Minhyuk takes the opportunity to hug Kihyun as well, squishing Kihyun between them. “Thanks.”

“We’re having sweet hug sessions and we didn’t invite Hoseok?” Hoseok mocks offense, though his face is serious. “What happened?”

“I was already aware,” Kihyun starts, releasing his grip on Jooheon. Both Jooheon and Minhyuk continue to cling to him. “There’s a demon territory near my work, but I didn’t think any of them would make an actual effort to… mock me.”

“Mock?” Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Do they have death wishes?”

“They haven’t bee cast out like I was, they’re… stronger than I am. I don’t… care that much, but it’s a pain when It’s interrupting my work! I need money you creatures, go away!”

“Creatures?” Jooheon gives a small laugh. “Wow, harsh, they really pissed you off.”

“Our poor demon mother,” Minhyuk adds, wincing when Kihyun elbows him.

“So, zero chance we could fight them?” Hoseok flops on the couch, beside Minhyuk, and reaches over to add himself to the hug.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, no.”

“Oh shit I’ve stumbled into cuddle central, population four.” Changkyun stand behind the couch, having come from his room, sipping at what is probably blood. “Who are we fighting?”

“No one,” Kihyun says, shaking his head.

“Demons.” Jooheon jumps back when Kihyun tries to hit him. He only gets away because Kihyun is restrained by ‘cuddle central’. Population now three.

“Oh, cool. Let me know when, I’ll drink lots of blood.” Changkyun nods, making his way over to one of the chairs in the room. “Wow what did the food boxes do to you?”

Said food boxes- nearly forgotten- sit dented and haphazardly thrown onto the table. Hoseok gasps. “The food.”

“You don’t even need to eat?”

“Neither do you!”

“Most of you don’t,” Kihyun reminds them, “but I brought enough for you anyway.”

“Aw, even upset you still thought of us.” Minhyuk clutches his chest, looking touched.

“Shut up.”

“Hey losers!” Jooheon shouts into the house. “Food’s here.”

“Losers?”

“Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are the only ones not here.” Changkyun hums. “Do you really want to deem them the losers.”

“You’re right,” Jooheon sighs. “I’d feel bad about Hyunwoo.”

“I’m offended,” Hyungwon sighs, coming out of his room and standing behind Jooheon. “I’d hit you if I could.”

“Ha! Incorporeal.”

“Kihyun can you hit him for me?”

“Pay me.” Kihyun holds out a hand.

“I don’t have money.”

“Oh well.” Kihyun shrugs, turning away from Hyungwon as the other finds a spot in the last chair of the room.

“You okay?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, reaching over to food boxes. His attention- at least that of his eyes- is on the food, but he waits for a response.

“Fine, fine. We’re past it already.”

“Past what?” The last of them arrives, tilting his head.

“Nothing, Hyunwoo.”

“If you say so…” Though not looking convinced, Hyunwoo doesn’t press the issue.

Kihyun offers a smiles, a small way of saying it’s really not a big deal, before turning back to the others. The dishing out of food becomes priority and it’s easy to see the tension melting out of Kihyun’s shoulders while he scolds Hyungwon for eating with his hands ‘like an animal.’

“I’m not human, I don’t follow your rules.”

“None of us are human and it’s call _manners_ you savage!”


End file.
